Red Stallions
by merwholock4ever
Summary: One improvised decision sent Minnie's whole world in a tailspin. Once having the quiet life of a schoolteacher, she now found herself tangled with bandits, gangs, and corruption. Will she be able to keep her students safe? Will an outlaw mouse be the town's salvation? Will a family be forever torn apart? A Western inspired Mickey and friends story.
1. The Pebble That Starts the Avalanche

**Hey guys! This is my first Disney and friends inspired fanfiction. It was a simple idea suggested by my sister and when one has a spark and then listens to Disney music while recovering from surgery, the mind does amazing things. So here is my sister and I's collaborative, Western based story with Mickey and friends.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

That Friday Minnie considered to be the worst day of her life. She had just gotten news that the mortgage tax on the schoolhouse was going to increase. At the end of the school day, a few of her students informed her that they wouldn't be returning the next month due to them needing to help on the family farm during harvest. On top of everything, the weather had been unbearably hot and her form fitting, head to toe dress women were expected to wear was clinging and itching her skin. She was uncomfortable and annoyed and that was not a good emotional combination for the small mouse.

Minnie sighed heavily as she slammed the small chalk boards on the loose shelf. The chalk dust and the dust on the shelf flew around her head making her cough and irritate her even more. She decided to take her frustration out on the shelf as she banged on it several times.

"Be careful," Clarabelle piped up. The tall, slender cow in a similar form fitting dress had just finished pushing in the last of the desk chairs and was now making her way towards the front of the room to join Minnie. "That shelf won't last much longer if you keep doing that."

"I know," Minnie wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I just can't believe what the Mayor is doing. What does he hope to accomplish?"

"Umm...Insurance that the land is paid for?" Clarabelle suggested trying to calm her friend down just a little.

"More like foreclosure!" Minnie snapped as she began to aggressively erase the blackboard. "If he keeps this up, the school will have to be shut down." The mouse gently placed the eraser down and stared at the white chalk dust. As she thought about the affects this news was going to have on the school and town, Minnie fought the tears threatening her eyes."

"Are you alright?" Clarabelle asked, noticing the long silence.

"Yeah," Minnie replied, her melancholy sigh saying otherwise. She shook her head to compose herself, masking her weakening emotional state. She turned to her teaching assistant and continued to vent as she gathered her things in a small wrist purse. "I just have high hopes for these children and it feels like everyone is against them from getting a proper education."

Minnie exited the schoolhouse, Clarabelle following close behind. Once the building was locked, the two lifted the front of their dresses just enough so that the dirt and dust wouldn't stain their skirts too badly. "Take the Duck triplets for example. If they could focus their energy on their school work, they'd go far in life."

"But why bother?" Clarabelle asked, getting an angry look from the mouse. "I'm just saying that they will probably inherit their uncle's wealth and never have to worry about things like a job."

"Money is fickle; the economy is fickle. Besides, one needs education to invest wisely. Money only works if it's used wisely."

"Point made."

The two women rounded the corner and entered the main street of Sunrise Valley. It was a quaint little town but big enough to have the basic needs for all who lived there. The town almost had an 'I' shape to it with the main street having a perpendicular street at the ends of the road. Wooden buildings lined the streets with stores, shops, and public establishments of every shape and size.

On the outside of town, there was the railroad and station that went through the desert and is the main source of contact with the outside world. The second source is the river access that ran parallel with the town and the third being the public roads weaving through the mountains and forests that bordered the town.

Stepping onto the wooden walkways, the two women continued on their trek. "So, what are we going to do about the increased tax? Where are we going to get the additional money?"

Minnie downcast her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "I don't know, Clarabelle. Maybe I'll take it out of my personal savings."

"But you've been trying to save up for new books for the students."

"What point are new books if there is no school?"

"Again, good point."

"Hello, ladies!" A sweet, gentle voice with a slight drawl called to them. The two looked into the carriage, horse and pedestrian filled street to see a tall, lanky dog walking towards them. Once on the walkway with them, he tipped his olive green cowboy hat and gave them a big grin. "How are ya today?"

"Hello, Sheriff Goofy," Minnie smiled back. "We're doing well. How about you?"

"Not bad. Wish it weren't so hot but at least it's a nice day."

"You always see the bright side of things don't you, Goofy?" Clarabelle chuckled.

"Aye, I try," the Sheriff laughed with a h-yuck. "I'll let you ladies get about yer day." With another tip of his hat, he walked past them and continued his rounds.

"He's always a cheerful fellow," Minnie said as she began walking. "You can always count on him to put a smile on your face."

"Yeah. Him and Horace."

Minnie arched an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "You like Horace don't you?"

"W-what?" Clarabelle stammered. "We've been friends since I can remember. He's always been able to put a smile on my face."

"I don't doubt it Clarabelle. Sometimes I wish I had someone I stutter and blush over like you do with Horace."

Clarabelle was about to object when another figure blocked their path. Minnie looked up to see tall mouse with a long snout and buck teeth puffing his pristine, suit covered chest at them. The smooth buttons reflected the sun causing Minnie and Clarabelle to squint in pain. "Hey there, Min. Do you know what today is?"

"If you say 'my lucky day', Mortimer, I'm going to hurl," she spat.

"Today is the day that I takeover my Father's business and it is your lucky day for I am here to invite you to my celebration."

Before Minnie could move, Clarabelle grabbed her shoulders and held her back. "What makes you think she's interested in celebrating with you, Mr. Slicker?" Clarabelle spoke.

"You are a beautiful young mouse," Mortimer looked at Minnie, failing to see the annoyance in her face. "And I, a handsome young mouse. We're meant for each other."

"Has it occurred to you that, perhaps, I have plans for tonight?" Minnie asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"How could you?" Mortimer shrugged. "You're a single woman with a silly hobby."

Minnie's jaw tightened as she gritted her teeth. He called education silly and a hobby, her passion in life and he just insulted it. She wanted to punch his smug face but instead she decided to count to ten in her head as she took several deep breaths before smiling at the mouse.

"Well, it so happens that I do have plans tonight. You're also blocking my path to McDuck Bank." She grabbed Clarabelle and walked around Mortimer, but could hear his heavy footsteps following them, not getting the hint that she didn't want to talk anymore. Minnie's steps quickened, hoping to get away from him but he kept up with them.

"I'll pick you up around 7 PM?" Mortimer continued to speak.

"How thick are you?" Clarabelle tried to help Minnie. "She's not interested."

"Or in the mood," another female voice said.

The three looked up to see a duck in a pink and purple bustle dress standing in the saloon's swinging doors. Daisy's right hand rested on her hip as her left propped one of the doors opened. "Leave Minnie alone Mortimer, or you will be banned from my saloon for a month."

"You can't do that," Mortimer scoffed.

"I have the right to refuse service to anyone," Daisy walked out and crossed her arms across her chest. "No drinks, no show, no gambling, nothing. For a whole month."

Minnie stifled a laugh threatening to leave her mouth as she watched the taller mouse try to win a staring contest with Daisy. Everyone knew her to be a stubborn and strong-willed duck and not someone to mess with. One would have to be to own a saloon and keep a bunch of drunken males in line.

Giving up with the game of wits, Mortimer shrugged and turned to Minnie. "I'll check up with you another time, Min. When you're more alone."

He grabbed Minnie's hand but before he could kiss it, she withdrew it and hid it behind her back. "Don't count on it."

Mortimer shrugged as he smiled and walked away from the three females who watched as he flirted with other women in his path. The mouse, cow, and duck all cringed in disgust at the same time.

"What a creep."

"Agreed," Clarabelle nodded at the duck.

"Thanks, Daisy," Minnie smiled. "I really didn't want to deal with him today."

"I could tell," Daisy said as she walked closer to her friend. "Did you get the notice about the increased tax as well?"

"Yes," Minnie seethed.

"I suggest you two hurry to the bank if you want to do any financial business before the weekend. Donald said that because of the Mayor's notice, his uncle has been swamped all day and is thinking of closing the bank early despite who's still there."

"Thanks, Daisy. Come on Clarabelle. We need to get the school's finances settled so we can some what relax this weekend."

Waving to Daisy as she grabbed Clarabelle's hand, Minnie began to run towards the bank. They carefully crossed the street and passed three horses that weren't tied to a mast. As Minnie reached out to open the bank door, it swung open violently and three figured rushed out knocking Minnie and Clarabelle backwards. Clarabelle's momentum was stopped by one of the wooden masts of the building while Minnie slid across the wood and rolled into the dirt street.

"Come on boys," a deep voice said as the three figures continued to pass the mouse.

"Someone stop 'em!" a Scottish accented voice hollered. "They robbed ma bank!"

The air was filled with gasps and screams at the bank owner's proclamation. Minnie hazily looked up and saw three badgers in black cloaks holding sacks as they jumped onto the three untied horses.

They clicked their heels together ready to exit town when they noticed their path blocked by a duck on a navy blue vest and hat. In his hand, he held a pistol and pointed it directly at them. "Hold it right there, Beagle Boys. As Deputy, you are under arrest for robbing McDuck Bank."

"Donald!" Daisy called out, her tone laced with worry and concern. She stopped at the edge of the wooden walkway, looking at the scene unfold.

"Turn around!" the middle sized badger shouted. The three turned their horses around to exit the other side of town but was stopped once again.

"I don't think so," Goofy said sternly as he walked out into the street also aiming a pistol in the bandits' direction. "Not this time boys."

"What do we do Terence?" the smallest badger looked toward the largest one.

"Shut up, Tiny," Terence shouted as he looked around.

Minnie had just gotten her breath back and was slowly standing up, realizing that the dress she wore was completely ruined. She could feel her shoulder and elbow throbbing thanks to them impacting the ground and wondered if Clarabelle was feeling a similar pain. Thinking of her friend, she looked back towards the bank to see where she was and saw the cow using the mast to pick herself up.

Once standing and seeing Clarabelle was alright, Minnie began to brush off the front of her dress as she began to walk towards her friend, asking herself if this day could get any worse.

The moment Minnie mentally asked that question, she regretted it. Terence had come up behind her and reached down to grabbed her by the neck and pulled her onto his horse. Minnie screamed in surprise and pain for he had grabbed a good portion of her hair and pulled it in the process. She raised her hand toward her head to remove the hand from her head but an arm wrapped itself around her and pinned her arms and body against her assailant. Minnie struggled against the grip, using her own body to ram against Terence's in an attempt to free herself. "What do you think you're-"

"Shut up." Terence pulled a pistol and pressed it against Minnie's temple. The crowd gasped and went eerily quiet as Minnie's body went rigid at the touch of cold metal on her skin. She watched as Daisy raised her hand to her beak and Clarabelle stumble in shock, only to be caught by the local blacksmith Horace.

The bandit turned his horse around to face Goofy and looked him directly in the eye. "You will let us pass, Goof, or she won't see tomorrow."

Minnie watched as the dog glance between the bandit and the schoolteacher and without hesitation, lowered his gun, walking to the side of the street. Minnie felt Terence grin as he turned his horse around to face Donald. "You too duck."

"I won't let you get away this time!" Donald stubbornly yelled.

"Get out of the way," Terence warned as he gritted his teeth. He pressed the gun harder into Minnie's head, her eyes closing in response to the force.

"No!" Donald stood firmly. "You wouldn't dare hurt her."

"Donald!" Goofy hollered. "He means it. Get out of the way."

As to prove Goofy right, the badger pulled the hammer back sending a deafening sound to everyone's ears. Minnie's eye shot open in shock. She saw Donald's mouth drop slightly, his resolve now beginning to waver. Minnie saw him look past her, his eyes darting to several people before coming back to her and the bandit. Terence tightened his grip around her waist causing her to take in a sudden breath and Donald to give up on his attempt to stop the Beagle Boys. He slowly lowered his pistol and walked to the side of the street but never taking his eyes off of the bandits.

"You got your escape route," Minnie spoke up. "Now let me go."

"Fat chance! You're our insurance that they won't follow us. Let's ride boys!"

The three bandits clicked their heels and sprinted out of town, the shouts of Minnie's name quickly disintegrating into the wind.

* * *

Goofy continued to stare at the last place he saw the Beagle Boys. The dust their horse kicked up had long since settled and yet he kept staring. Horrid memories flooded his mind, sadness and anger began to flood his heart as he continued to stare. He didn't know which was worse, remaining in that black hole of images and feelings or facing the terrified town. He didn't want to move his field of vision, afraid of seeing the disappointed faces of not only the townsfolk he had sworn to protect but seeing the disappointment from his Deputy and friend.

Realizing that drowning in the past wasn't good for his health or for the well-being of Minnie, he forced himself to look around him. He watched as Daisy ran towards Donald, giving him a strong hug and a peck on the cheek before scolding him about putting himself in danger. Off to the left, he saw Clarabelle shaking and close to tears as she hung to Horace who seemed to be talking to her gently to try and calm her down. Behind them, he saw Scrooge with his mouth hung open ever so slightly. He seemed to be staring off in the distance but the next second, he shook his head and marched back into his bank.

Not wanting to face the emotionally distraught folks just yet, he settled for being yelled at by a financially distraught bank owner. Goofy slid past the couples calming each other and entered the bank. Walking past the lobby and the teller booth, Goofy entered the back counting room and heard McDuck counting and balancing the finances, muttering in between something about his relatives.

"Mr. McDuck," Goofy said as he knocked on the doorframe to announce himself. "What is the damage this time?"

"The broke into the Martin, school, and my personal accounts, stealing approximately two thousand dollars!"

"Oh, gosh," Goofy scratched his head. "How did they get in?"

"I don't know!" Scrooge threw his hands up in the air. "If I did, I'd wait by the door and hit him on the head as they came in!" He swung his cane around as an example, almost hitting Goofy in the process.

"I don't doubt it, sir." Goofy avoided eye contact with the angered duck as he wrung his hands. "I thought for sure we would have gotten them this time."

Scrooge took a deep breath as he relaxed his tensed body and calmly looked at the Sheriff. "I'm not mad at ye. You and ma nephew did have them cornered but what could ye do against several bandits with a hostage?"

"Thank ya, sir," Goofy smiled weakly. "Do ya mind if I look around for any clues?"

"Be ma guest," Scrooge waved his hand in the air. "But ya probably won't find anything like before."

Goofy nodded as he walked through the bank. Not a single window had been broken, not a single door had been pried open, and there were no holes or openings in the ceiling. Everything looked normal except for the busted metal boxes that used contain money.

"Sheriff?"

Goofy looked up to see his Deputy standing nearby with an annoyed look on his face. Standing up, the Sheriff sighed, "I know, Donald. I know."

"What have you found?" Donald asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Nothing. It's like they walked through the front door."

"How does this keep happening?" Donald's temper now flaring. "How did nobody notice three guys in black cloaks?"

"Wasn't the bank busier than normal today?" Goofy asked. "Maybe they used that to their advantage."

"That still doesn't explain how no one noticed three guys in black cloaks! The only way they could have walked through a crowd and not been noticed is if they wore normal clothes or that of a banker to get past the teller and changed once inside."

"If that's what they did," Goofy rubbed his chin. "Then this was definitely preconceived and not just a sudden job."

"What? You mean they knew today was going to be busy and they used that to their advantage?"

"Maybe," Goofy shrugged.

"Ah, phooey!" Donald stomped his foot. "This is the fourth time this month they've robbed the bank. The sixth time attacking the town! I'm sick of it!" Donald's feather were tussled and matching the color of a tomato, his chest heaving violently.

"How's Daisy and Clarabelle?" Goofy asked in order to change the subject and calm his friend down.

His idea worked as he watched Donald's shoulders relax and his expression softened. "They're alright. Just worried about their friend. We need to find her quick, Goofy. Who knows what the Beagle Boys will do Ms. Minnie. They've never taken a hostage before." Donald turned around to exit the bank as he began to list off ways they might be able to locate the bandits and save the schoolteacher.

The dog watched Donald leave, his mind once again flashing through horrid images and his heart beginning to race. "That's not entirely true," he mumbled to himself before following his deputy.

* * *

With the day being so hot and her constantly taking inventory and stocking, all the small black and white cat wanted to do was go home and relax. Ortensia wanted to curl up on the couch with a good book and forget about the day. Once the last of the goods were locked away safely, she kissed her hand and then touched the lips of the elderly cat pictured on the wall.

"Love you Daddy," she whispered.

Grabbing her bag, she walked through the store and exited the building, locking it behind her. Turning her back to the sun, she began to walk towards her home but was stopped by the sound of the town bell announcing a town meeting. Stopping in her tracks, she debated on whether or not it was worth it to go. She could always find out later what it was about from her uncle.

Sighing, Ortensia turned around and headed back into town. As she walked towards the Town Hall, she squinted and raised her hand to shield herself from the setting sun. The Town Hall was already filled with the townsfolk, the room booming with everyone chattering away like every other town meeting. Not in the mood for gossip, she found a few seats in the back of the Town Hall and sat down.

Once seated, she decided to watch her neighbors to pass the time, loving how they interacted with one another however, this time, something seemed off. She saw Daisy and Horace rubbing Clarabelle's back as if trying to calm her down. Donald and Scrooge sat on either ends of the three young ducklings, their eyes on alert as if something might happen to the youngest generation of Ducks. Towards the front of the room, Sheriff Goofy stood slightly slouched, his eyes glazed over as if his mind were elsewhere but in the present. Loud grumblings from her right got the cat's attention as she saw a large, nicely dressed dog scribbling in a small pocket book as a young redheaded female patted his shoulder.

Seeing the huddled groups and hearing the hushed tones confused Ortensia. "Did I miss something?" she asked herself.

At that moment, a brown, floppy eared dog plopped down next to her and gave an exasperated sigh as he dabbed his forehead. "Finally. I moment's peace."

"Are you alright Dr. Doppler?"

"Oh, I'm fine Ms. Ortensia. Just exhausted from trying to calm these stressed townsfolk. Some required a laxative or else they would have a panic attack!"

"I don't understand Doctor. Why are people panicked?"

"You haven't heard?" Doppler straightened in his seat. "I thought everyone knew. News travels fast in this town. Too fast in my taste."

"Knew what?"

"I'm quite surprised you don't know. I figured being the Mayor's niece you would be the first to know."

Ortensia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she scoffed. "Uncle Pete doesn't discuss current events with me. Thinks it's not a woman's business."

"Oh, well, um, my apologies," Doppler stammered, awkwardly shifting in his seat as he bowed his head.

"It's alright Doctor," Ortensia smiled as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's got the town in a panic?"

"Ah. Right. Well, the Beagle Boys robbed the bank."

"Again?" the cat rolled her eyes. "That's nothing new. It's becoming as common as the sun rising and setting."

"They also took Ms. Minnie as a hostage to escape," Doppler added.

"What!" Ortensia exclaimed, her hand shooting to her mouth in surprise. "They've never taken a hostage before."

"That's what's gotten the town in a buzz. If they start taking people, who's next. Poor Clarabelle was just inches away from Ms. Minnie and she's torn between the 'what if it was me' and 'what are they doing to Ms. Minnie'."

A high pitched hand bell rang through the hall settling the crowd. Everyone watched as a large black cat walked in front of the crowd and stood behind a podium. He altered between adjusting his black suit and coughing for several seconds making the atmosphere in the room thicker.

Rolling her eyes, Ortensia muttered, "Just get on with it."

"Citizens of Sunrise Valley," Pete addressed the room. "As Mayor, I am here to protect and serve you and it looks as if I keep failing you but I promise that I am doing everything in my power to keep you safe. I have heard many complaints about my recent notice regarding the increased tax on the mortgages and I am here to explain my reasoning."

"Wait. What increase?" Ortensia asked Doppler.

"The Mayor sent notices out this morning to all business owners and land users that the mortgage tax was going to be raised. I was miffed when I saw how much mine was increased. Weren't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Ortensia lied. She turned back to her uncle and tried to bore a hole in him with her eyes.

"Recent events have confirmed my fear. We don't have enough protection against these bandits. Between the Mutton Bandits and the Red Stallions Gang, Sunrise Valley is being bled dry. The additional revenue from the new taxes will help me obtain materials and manpower to protect our beloved town."

"If that's the case," Donald spoke up. "How is it that it's just Goofy and me trying to protect this town even though you keep raising the taxes every couple of months. You've been promising help and yet all I see is us getting poorer and the bandits getting richer!"

The room erupted in murmurs of agreement at Donald's argument. Pete waved his hands to calm the people. "I understand your concern Deputy Donald. These things take time and the higher ups don't consider our situation that important."

"Are ye sure they're even gettin' your letters?" Scrooge asked as he stood up.

Pete blinked several times before stuttering. "I-I don't understand what you're talking about."

"The post!" Scrooge banged his cane on the ground. "I have sent time sensitive letters time and time again to ma other establishments and I never hear back. Every once in awhile I will receive a letter sayin' they haven't heard from me in weeks!"

The crowd began to murmur once again, Pete losing control of the crowd. Ortensia leaned over Doppler again to ask," Is that true?"

"Aye, it looks that way. Several have vented to me and I have experience as well."

The cat ran her fingers over her lips as she thought of any letters that hadn't been answered lately but she couldn't think of a single one.

"I will look into that Mr. McDuck," Pete assured. Ortensia squinted at her uncle, noticing him beginning to sweat. "But in the meantime-"

"And what about Minnie?" Horace Horsecollar interjected. "Surely once the state hears that these criminals have added kidnapping to their repertoire, they'll respond quicker."

"How are we going to guarantee the safety of our children?" the large dog to Ortensia's right added.

"Mr. Martin," Goofy spoke up but was drowned out by the sudden burst of concerned voices from family members.

The kidnapping of Minnie opened the floodgates of panic throughout the townsfolk. Ortensia jumped slightly at the sudden onslaught as her eyes darted across the room trying to focus on something coherent. She saw Clarabelle grab Horace's shirt while Daisy tried to calm her down, she saw Donald try and console his three worried nephews and watched as Goofy tried to bring order back to the Town Hall.

Feeling like she had to do something to help the Sheriff out, Ortensia stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Panicking isn't going to help anyone!"

The rooms went silent as everyone looked at the small cat. She took a deep breath as she smoothed the front of her dress. "Panicking isn't going to help anyone," she repeated in a calm voice. "Panicking isn't going to protect your families and panicking isn't going to help Ms. Minnie. The Beagle Boys may be bandits but they can't be stupid enough to harm her. The Mutton Bandits have a small bounty on their heads but the moment they add murder to their list of crimes, they shoot to the top of the state's most wanted. Most likely they will look for an opportunity to return the schoolteacher for a small ransom but if we remain in our current state, we could either miss the notice or worse, make the bandits believe they have no choice but to murder Ms. Minnie."

The crowd remained silent at her words and continued to listen. "I personally have just learned of these terrifying events and am just as concerned about the safety of not only Ms. Minnie but for all of us. As Deputy Donald has pointed out, he and Sheriff Goofy can only do so much to keep us safe so it is up to all of us that we don't become these bandits' next hostage. Keep an eye on one another, notify the authorities if you notice something suspicious, speak up if something seems off."

Ortensia looked at Goofy and smiled gently. "Until we can get things under control, remaining calm will greatly help our law enforcement." Once her speech was done, she sat down taking a deep, calming breath.

"That was bold of you," Doppler smiled. "But I wholeheartedly agree."

"Thank you."

"Following what my niece said," Pete spoke. "We need to remain calm and we will handle these bandits. Have a nice night and stay safe." The Mayor quickly exited the Town Hall leaving a crowd of befuddled people.

Scowling at the abrupt end to the meeting and Pete's hasty exit, Ortensia stood up and quickly ran outside. Running around the Hall, she caught him mounting his horse, ready to ride away.

Before he could click his heels, she stood in front of the horse and snapped, "Uncle Pete!"

"Tensy, d-dear," Pete stammered. "What are you doing here? Thanks for the help in there."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"It didn't affect you and you didn't need to worry your pretty head about it."

"It does affect me," Ortensia placed her hands on her hips. "One: if the others find out that I'm the only one not affected by this tax, business could go down and I could lose my livelihood not to mention any social life. Two: It didn't occur to you to tell your niece that the bandits may be adding kidnapping to list of crimes and to prepare myself? Three: Minnie is a kind woman and my friend!" Ortensia was thankful for the dim light as it hid her welling eyes.

"I just- well," Pete stammered again. "I don't have to discuss politics with a girl. Get out of the way." He tried to navigate his horse around the small cat but she stepped back into his path.

"If what you said in there is true about the tax being used to help protect the town, why aren't you raising mine?"

"Because your father was a stickler for contracts. It states in there that no matter what happens, the monthly mortgage or it's tax will not go up. You happy?" Pete snapped the reins and jumped over the cat, sprinting into the early evening.

"Uncle!" Ortensia hollered. "You're going the wrong way!" She continued to watch as he blended into the dark horizon, sighing in confusion. "He must really be frazzled to be going in the opposite direction of his home." Ortensia shook her head as she headed to the other side of the town hoping to escape the events of the day in her home.

* * *

 **For those of you wondering about my other fics, I will be doing what I can to update them. I have every intention of finishing them.**


	2. A Troubled Weekend

She couldn't tell but she believed that it was night based on the cooler wind hitting her skin. If it was night or not, Minnie couldn't tell because of the blindfold on her face. Once outside of town, the group had stopped to bind and gag the mouse before they continued to their camp.

Minnie had no idea how long they had been riding but she knew it was long enough to cause her nose, cheeks, and lips to be chapped and wind whipped. She tried everything to try and wet her lips but the gag prevented any moisture to escape her mouth. In fact even her throat begged for water.

The Beagle Boys were silent the entire time leaving Minnie's mind to wander. She wondered where they were going, if they were going to let her go, if they were going to kill her, if they would hold her for ransom, or if they would just dump her in the middle of nowhere to die slowly. Those thoughts instilled fear on the deepest level and Minnie tried to change her thoughts towards escaping but nothing came to her since she had no idea where she was and she couldn't see a thing.

Realizing that nothing she was thinking about was calming her down, she resorted to thinking about the schoolhouse and her students. She figured that she might as well use the time to think of someway to pay the mortgage tax so she had something to start when she returned home. Idea after idea crossed her mind, each one being as far fetched as the last but still had a glimmer of possibility.

Minnie's mind was forced back to the present when her entire body was jarred violently as the horse jumped over something. She cried out through the gag as the saddle now dug into her bone. She tried to reposition herself but the arm around her waist tightened forcing air out of her lungs.

"Stop fidgeting or you're going to make this worse for yourself," Terence threatened.

Minnie rolled her eyes under the blindfold, wondering what he could possibly do to her to make this situation any worse. Not wanting to find out, she settled for trying to balance herself more comfortably on the horse by grabbing onto what hair she could find with her bound hands. That idea quickly became a painful mistake as her fingers got sore. The rope that bound her wrists and the rope that bound her arms to her body rubbed against her skin with every jolt of the horse, those areas feeling wetter with each minute that passed.

The arm around her waist removed itself and she felt herself falling forward as the horse stopped suddenly. An arm stopped Minnie's forward momentum but then felt herself falling off of the horse. Trying to stop herself from falling, her fingers looked for anything to grab onto but failed to do so. She fell between the arm and horse landing on the hard ground causing Minnie to cry out in pain. She was certain she twisted something but she wasn't sure until she was pulled up and lead forward, each step becoming more painful than the last.

Minnie could smell the smoke from fires and cigars. She could hear the joyful singing of other bandits and hear the clanking of bottles along with the sloshing of liquid. As she was lead through the camp, she heard the murmurs of confusion and cat calls which made her body shudder. A door was opened with a high pitch squeak and she stumbled inside, not knowing how high the threshold was. Minnie was turned left and right several times before she tripped over another threshold and was forced to sit against a pole.

Noticing there were no hands on her, Minnie tried to get up and run but was quickly pushed back and felt another rope tied around her, keeping her to the pole.

"What's the boss going to think about her?"

"I don't know, Tiny. So shut up before you give anything away."

The door to the room was slammed shut, leaving her in silence. As the minutes rolled by, Minnie realized it wasn't so silent. She could hear the muffled activities of the bandits, the creaking of some sort of wood, and the hooting of owls. Hearing that particular animal made her realize she was somewhere in the forest or mountains but the length of the trip made it seem like they were in another state and not just outside of Sunrise Valley.

Frustrated with everything but mainly not being able see, Minnie tried to remove the blindfold. Rubbing the cloth against her shoulder, slowly but surely she was able to remove it enough where she could see her surroundings. She was stuffed in a store room in some sort of old wooden shack. The wood was warped and rotted and there were parts that had been sloppily patched up. Minnie noticed she was tied to the last remaining support beam in the storeroom and that made her more nervous than anything. Around her were stacks of crates filled with who knows what, barrels most likely filled with beer, and sacks filled with what looked like coins.

Hoping that she would receive the same luck on her restraints as she did with the blindfold, Minnie began to twist her wrists to try and escape. It was a painful endeavor but she was determined to see her home again and pushed through the pain. Her mission was stopped when she heard the noise outside go from singing to panicked shouts. The hall outside the door was alive with boots running back and forth accompanied with shouting.

Minnie jumped as the door swung open and Tyler ran in followed by several other bandits. "It's the Red Stallions! Grab the money and go!"

"Tyler!" Terence called from down the hall. "Grab the girl and disguise her somehow!"

Minnie watched in fright as the bandit quickly glance about trying to think of something fast. His eyes landed on a large sack and he grabbed it, shoving it over her head. The rope holding her to the beam was cut and the sack was pulled under her body so fast that she fell backward, the side of her head hitting the corner of a crate. She felt her world spinning as the pain rippled through her head. Every movement that Tyler made as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a flour sack made Minnie's pain spread from her head to her stomach and turning into nausea. She shut her eyes hoping to control the nausea, pain, and dizziness but it only made it worse.

The racket from the outside world was almost muted in her ringing ears. The yelling, the running, the gunshots, the pounding of horse's hooves, everything seemed so far away. She was disoriented from her throbbing head, she almost ignored the feeling of being dropped and then picked back up only to be tossed over what felt like a horse's saddle.

As the minutes passed, she was able to focus a bit more on her surroundings. She could definitely tell she was back on a horse since the saddle was digging into her chest but the voices around her were differed than those of the Beagle Boys. For one, they were actually talking and laughing as they rode. Secondly, many of them sounded young and full of life whereas the other bandits sounded stressed. Minnie began to worry about her new captors since they sounded like this was some sort of game to them.

The pain in her head began to take center stage once again and opted to worry about her new captors later, focusing on staying conscience. For the remainder of the trip, she drifted in and out of consciences, waking fully when she was tossed onto a pile of some sort.

Minnie cried out as her body made contact with a combination of sharp edges and hard objects before hitting the floor. A pair of feet exiting the room stopped and shuffled their way back in her direction. Her heart began to race realizing that she was about to be discovered but took comfort in remembering that she had taken her blindfold off so that she could see.

Seeing this as her one chance of escaping, Minnie waited for the right moment to strike. She gasped as a pair of hands touched her and turned her over then slide down towards her feet and opened the sack. She watched as the bag was pulled further upwards and waited until it was almost over her head before kicking the person in the gut. She shook off the bag and stood up looking around what seemed like a cave and seeing the exit.

Minnie found that running with one's arms bound was a hard thing to do but she continued anyways only to find the exit blurring and spinning in front of her. Before she knew what happened, Minnie found herself on the floor, her world still sickly spinning around her. She shut her eyes once more, focusing on her breathing, to try and stop the spinning. When she felt steady enough, she opened her eyes slowly watching her breath move the dirt away from her face.

The pain in her head was so strong that she didn't even feel a hand touch her shoulder and turn her over on her back. It took her a second to realize that someone was standing over her. Once her mind made the connection, Minnie's eyes went wide in fear as she tried backing away but found she didn't move very far with a twisted ankle, her feet snagging her skirt, and her arms bound.

Giving up on trying to move away, she focused on the figure hovering above her. He was a mouse no bigger than her, his clothing showing the wear and tear of being worn too much. She could see remnants of faded yellow on his dirt and grass stained boots, his brown pants had several patches and the creases were defined by showing more of the original color, his tunic seemed to be a size too big and was stained by the constant exposure to dirt and sunlight, and the ends of his brown coat was caked in mud. Around his nose was a faded red bandana and the tan cowboy hat sat between his round ears shadowing his face.

Minnie saw him bend down and reach a gloved hand towards her face, her heart racing and her eyes widening at the motion. Her body froze as she felt his finger touch her face and wrap around the gag, pulling it down around her neck. She subconsciously licked her lips, enjoying the relief on her chapped lips, before trying to talk her way out of any additional pain that might be inflicted upon her for trying to escape.

"I apologize for kicking you," Minnie's voice was quiet and hoarse. "But if you were in my place, you would do anything to escape."

The mouse moved his head slightly as he produced a small knife from his belt. Minnie jumped and stared at the blade as it moved closer to her. Figuring that this might be her last day on Earth, she realized that she didn't want to leave it suffering but she didn't want to give her captor the pleasure of seeing her terrified even though she was.

"I'm nobody important," Minnie spoke with as steady of a voice as possible. "I have no money or power. I have no family so no one will miss me. I'm just a schoolteacher." She trailed off for a moment, the weight of those words hitting her and feeling so alone. She didn't realize how lonely she was until that moment. She didn't realize that her list of things she wanted to accomplish grew but nothing was ever done. At that moment, she wanted to break down and cry but she refused to let the mouse about to end her life see her anymore vulnerable. She took a deep breath and held herself in as much confidence as she could as she spoke. "If you're going to kill me, please do it quickly."

She watched the blade reflect the lamp light in the room but it didn't move any closer; instead the hand holding it lowered itself, resting on the male mouse's knee. "A schoolteacher is important."

Minnie's head shot up and looked at the mouse. She didn't expect his voice to be so high, almost squeaky, but she also didn't expect to hear a bandit say the four words she always wanted to hear. Minnie had no idea how to respond.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I don't know that."

The mouse raised his left hand, causing Minnie to flinch slightly, and pulled down his bandana and remove his hat to show his face. "Look at me. I'm not going to hurt you."

She followed his command and was shocked by how young the mouse looked. It explained his higher pitched voice but as she looked longer, she got a sense of wisdom and experience that she couldn't quite place. Minnie soon found herself mesmerized by the mouse's bright blue eyes as his voice echoed in her mind about him not hurting her and found herself believing him.

"There."

His voice brought Minnie back to the present and she noticed a difference on her body. She looked down to see the the rope around her wrists and arms had been cut and now lay dead around her. From the corner of her eye, she saw his arms reach out and tuck themselves under her back and her knees, her body tensing as she was lifted off the ground, her hands grabbing onto his shirt in case he decided to drop her.

He carried her towards the back of the cave and gently placed her on a chair, slowly removing his arms from her body and waiting for Minnie's grip to release him. Once she was satisfied with the new arrangement, she let go of the stranger and wrapped her arms around her body. Since her mind and body settled enough from the fright, the pain in her head and body came back full force making her shut her eyes and involuntarily groan.

Minnie felt something cold touch her temple causing her to recoil and her eyes to fly open. The mouse was kneeling in front of her with a wet cloth, a smudge of red staining it. "It's alright. You hit your head and it's still bleeding." The mouse motioned with the cloth and proceeded after Minnie nodded. She cried out in pain as the cloth touched the wound, her head searing with new pain. "Forgive me, Miss, umm…"

"Minnie," she breathed.

"I'm Mickey," he said as he stood up and grabbed a pitcher and poured its contents into a metal cup and handed it to her. "Here, drink this. It sounds like you've been in the desert for days." Minnie took it but gave it a cautious glance before taking a small sip. "I didn't poison the water if that's what you're worried about." Satisfied with what her taste buds were saying, she continued to drink the water until her throat was once again happy.

"Thank you."

Mickey smiled as he bent down and raised the cloth back up to her head. "You say you're not important and yet The Mutton Bandits had you like you were a bar of gold."

"I don't know how it happened," Minnie said. "One minute I'm heading to the bank, the next I've got a gun to my head." She took in air through her teeth as the wound seared with pain once again. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on something else, doing too good of a job.

* * *

The young dog hid in the shadows of the large ranch house, wanting to enjoy the cool breeze of the night but his mind was fraught with worry. Seeing the female mouse in the cave and noticing the state she was in, he couldn't help but check up on his friend. He waited for hours, seeing as the father walked the property several times carrying a gun and shouting about shooting anyone who dared to enter his house unannounced.

With the half moon high in the sky and the house dark for over an hour, he walked closer to the small, lace covered window of the first floor and tapped on it. He waited a minute or two before repeating the process until a small light was turned on. The yellow light illuminated the nicely furnished room and allowed the shadow of the occupant to dance across the wall.

The dog looked away from the window to ensure the dignity of his friend. With the sound of the window opening, he looked to see her head lean through the window, a wave of relief washing over him. Her long red hair moved ever so slightly in the wind and when she turned her head around, he was met with green eyes.

Seeing him, her face lit up with a big smile as she tried to lean out further. "Max! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, Roxanne," he whispered as he walked into the light. "I heard about what happened with the bandits and just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"You couldn't wait until morning?" she chuckled.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Roxanne looked up at the second story window and then back down at Max as she arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know I'd be in this room tonight?"

Max fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, uh, your dad is very protective and with the kidnapping I figured you'd be in this room until your dad was satisfied you were, you know, safe."

The redhead sighed even as she kept a smile on her face. "Well, You're not wrong."

"I'm glad. Could you imagine your father catching me? It would be interesting to see how'd I explain this."

The two laughed softly just thinking about it, Roxanne calming down first and answering Marx's initial inquiry. "I'm fine, Max. I wasn't anywhere near the bank when it happened."

Max watched her face drop ever so slightly, her eyes staring into nothing. His face along with hers and he bent down to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just-" She looked up and made eye contact with him for a few seconds before sighing and slumping her shoulders. "I'm just so worried about everything. Those bandits did a number on my Father's finances and he's worried about how he's going to make ends meet by the end of the month. I'm afraid he might fire some workers, you being one of them and I don't want that."

"Me neither."

"I'm trying to figure out how I can help him but nothing is coming to my mind."

"I'm sure things will work out."

"I'm also worried about Ms. Minnie. I was looking forward to our lesson tomorrow but I feel selfish for thinking of that when she could be dead somewhere."

Max grabbed her hand gently and patted it. "Hey. From what you've told me of this Minnie, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up for her class tomorrow." Roxanne looked at him with worried eyes, finding some comfort in his brown ones. "And don't your father's finances always work themselves out in the end?"

Roxanne smiled at his words. "They always tend to do that. Like there's some sort of guardian watching over us."

"Yeah," Max blushed at the thought of being considered a guardian. "So I wouldn't worry. You get some sleep, Roxanne, and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

She bounced excitedly as she giggled. "I can't wait. I have the perfect book for you. It's one of my favorites that Minnie is letting me borrow. We can start reading it together."

"If you're this excited," Max chuckled. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it. See you soon."

He let go of her hand and began to run away from the house, looking back every few seconds to see Roxanne wave at him before going back inside and turning the light off, his mind at ease for the time being. But it was short lived. Behind him, he heard a voice call out, "Hey! Stop where ya are! Yer trespassing!"

He paused for a moment to see someone on a horse heading towards him. Not wasting a second, Max sprinted towards the trees, hearing the horse getting closer with each gallop. Once in the forest, he hid under a tree root and watched as the person on the horse enter the woods, looking around for a minute or two before turning around and heading back to the ranch house.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Max stood up and navigated the dark forest until he came to his horse hidden in the brush. Max mounted his steed and smiled all the way back to camp.

* * *

There was no sound besides the ticking of the pocket watch on the charred dresser but it still gave Goofy a headache. He sat there in the dim lamp light constantly rubbing his temples with his fingers. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep and his muscles ached from all the walking and riding he did over the last couple of days.

He and Donald had ridden out over a mile or so in the same direction as the Beagle Boys but they didn't find any leads as to where Minnie might have been taken. Any prints they found in the desert didn't make any sense as they seemed to be going around in circles with no indication that they lead anywhere except out of town. Donald wanted to keep going, head towards the mountains thinking that maybe they covered their tracks but Goofy had decided against it.

Donald yelled at him about not having enough initiative or personal motivation to continue the search. In truth, Goofy knew his friend was onto something about searching the mountains and the forest and had every intention on searching there but he had received a note that Sunday morning that changed his mind.

Goofy opened his eyes and stared at that small piece of paper, hating himself for being controlled by those criminals.

Stop searching or we kill him along with her. You know the rules.

Those words burned in his mind, the guilt weighing on his shoulders. He wanted to explain to Donald why he stopped searching, why he didn't want to search the mountains but he knew that if he spoke a word, they would follow through with their threat. Goofy tried to convince himself that by doing nothing he was actually protecting them but it didn't help his conscience any. Donald's accusations of him slacking on his duty rung in his mind, reminding Goofy of how much of a failure he is not only to the town but to his family.

Sighing in defeat, Goofy picked up his pocket watch and donned his hat as he turned off the lamp and walked outside his small home. He mounted his horse and began to patrol the outskirts of town knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He figured that patrolling would convince Donald and himself of his commitment to the town.

Goofy slowly rode around the town, the light from the high moon allowing him to see just enough. As he approached the Martin ranch, he noticed a small figure running away from the house. He couldn't make out much on the figure but it looked like he kept looking back at the house as he continued to run towards the edge of the tree line.

"Hey!" Goofy called out. He snapped the reins and began to chase the figure. "Stop where ya are! Yer trespassing!"

The figure stopped running for a moment before bolting into the treeline. Goofy had never seen someone run so fast and urged his horse to go faster but once under the canopy of the trees, the light was blocked out making it impossible for him to see the mysterious figure. Knowing that trying to find the figure was a waste of time, he turned around and approached the Martin's front door.

He knocked several times until a light came on and an angry voice grumbling from inside came closer to the door. "What?" the owner snapped, his face softening a bit seeing that it was the Sheriff.

"Uh, sorry to wake ya, Mr. Martin." Goofy removed his hat as he saw Roxanne stand next to her father. "Ms. Martin. I was patrolling when I saw some feller running from yer home-"

"What!" the large dog yelled. He grabbed his rifle and ran outside and began to inspect everything on his property.

Roxanne tapped the bewildered Sheriff on the shoulder causing Goofy to jump slightly. Her gentle smile allowed him to relax as she ushered him into her home. "Please, Sheriff, come on in and rest. My Father is going to be a while and you look exhausted."

"Oh, uh, thanks Ms. Martin but-"

"Roxanne, please. Ms. Martin sounds too..." she circled her wrist looking for the right word. "Old."

"Alrighty, Roxanne," Goofy smiled. "Then call me Goofy. Sheriff sounds too official."

He saw the red headed dog smile as she led him into the kitchen. Sitting down, he saw how lived in and alive the room was. There were paintings on the walls, what looked like handmade crafts, and a nice collection of dishware. Goofy wanted to smile at the warm feeling but he was too physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Are you alright, Goofy?" Roxanne asked as she placed a teapot in the middle of the table followed by setting a cup in front of Goofy and herself.

"I'm alright," he smiled. "Just tired from a long weekend."

"It looks like you haven't slept in a while."

"I haven't," he admitted. "We've been a-working on trying to find Minnie nonstop but no luck."

Goofy watched as she poured the tea into his cup and did the same to hers before adding sugar and stirring. Being as tired as he was, he still noticed that she seemed a bit nervous about something. "The person you saw running from the house," Roxanne asked as she stared into her tea. "Did you get catch him?"

"No. Unfortunately not." He noticed the teen relax slightly, beginning to suspect that she knew the person.

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Nope. He was too far away and it was too dark. Lost him in the trees." Once again, he watched as Roxanne relaxed even more. "Do ya have any idea who the feller might be and why he was here?"

The redhead tensed up once again and avoided eye contact with the officer. "No. I was just curious."

"Nothing looks like it was messed with or stolen," Mr. Martin said as he walked into the kitchen. "Won't know for sure until morning. Thank you, Sheriff, for alerting me and staying with my daughter as I checked everything."

"Pleasure was all mine," Goofy smiled as he stood up and shook the rancher's hand. "Just wish everything worked out as well as this." He tipped his hat slightly as he began to exit.

"Goofy!" Roxanne called to him. The tired dog looked at the smiling female, waiting to hear what she had to say. "I'm sure everything will work out with Ms. Minnie and the bandits."

The Sheriff smiled at her optimism. "I hope so too, Roxanne."

* * *

The first workday of the week always seemed a little slow and unwelcomed but this Monday was the slowest morning anyone felt. The ticking clocks seemed go half their speed, the people dragged their feet, the animals seemed sluggish and skittish as if they could feel the tension from their owners, and even the natural elements seemed slower.

There was hardly any wind but when it did blow it felt reluctant. The sun's light looked and felt dimmer as it inched its way into the sky. That water looked as if it ran slower and the taste felt off as well.

The tall horse sighed frustratedly as he jabbed the coals with the poker. He wasn't one to get upset or mad easily but that morning was the tipping point. For some reason, he woke extremely tired, not wanting to get up, causing him to run late to prep his shop. He found his station had remnants of being used but he swore he cleaned it the day before and cursed himself for being so distracted. On top of everything, the coals he tried to light refused to burn forcing him to light them repeatedly.

Satisfied that the coals would now burn, even if it took them years, Horace walked to the front of his shop and opened the large doors to indicate he was opened for business. He stood outside for several minutes to try and calm his agitated mood. The deep breathes worked as he felt himself becoming more relaxed by the second.

From the corner of his eye, he recognized Clarabelle walking in his direction. Walking towards her, he noticed her solemn face. The pale complexion of her skin made the dark circles under her red eyes all the more prominent. Horace's heart ached for his friend, knowing she hadn't taken the last couple of day very well.

"How are you doin', Belle?" Horace asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I," she stammered weakly, her eyes still looking at the ground.

"You what?"

"I don't...know...how…"

"What is it Belle? Tell me. Maybe I can help."

Clarabelle looked at Horace, uncertainty engulfing her eyes. "I don't know how to face the students. Wh-what am I going to tell them? They're going to ask questions I don't want to answer or I don't have the answers too. No work is going to get done and I don't know how long I can hold out."

"Things will be alright. You're stronger than you know."

"I'm worried that I will fail Minnie. She wouldn't want the students to fall behind because of her."

"Listen," Horace said. "How about I come with you and stay a while? I can fix that shelf you've been talking about."

"I don't have anything to pay you with."

"It's on the house," Horace smiled.

Clarabelle smiled and chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Horace."

Horace grabbed his tools and escorted her to the schoolhouse. When they reached it, the chatter from inside caused Clarabelle to hesitate but he gave her an encouraging smile and they entered the school.

Every child turned to look at the horse and cow when they opened the door. There was a moment of silence before the children burst into a bombardment of questions.

"Is Ms. Minnie alright?" one girl rabbit asked.

"Are we still having class?" Huey asked.

"Are you taking over the school?" A boy dog asked.

"Is Ms. Minnie dead?" Dewey inquired.

"Are you and Horace dating?" Louie asked.

"When is Ms. Minnie coming back?" a boy cat asked.

"Are you alright?" another boy deer asked.

Out of all the questions he heard, the one Louie asked stayed with Horace, making him blush slightly. He didn't know if Clarabelle heard but he didn't blame her if she didn't. There were a lot of curious kids with questions that Clarabelle was afraid they were going to ask.

"Students," she said calmly, her voice shaking slightly but still strong. "I know you have a lot of questions about the events from Friday but this is school and you are going to learn."

"But we want to learn about Friday," Huey argued as Clarabelle walked to the front of the class. "Details!"

"What is Mr. Horace doing here?" Dewey asked. "Is he our new teacher assistant?"

"Have you replaced Ms. Minnie already?" The girl cat asked horrified.

"No!" Clarabelle consoled. "No one is replacing Minnie. Horace is here to fix our shelf and there will be no more questions about the robbery or the bandits or-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

The children looked back and watched as their teacher walked through the door and hastily get to the front of the class. "Ms. Minnie!"

Horace and Clarabelle watched with their mouths agape as she placed her belongings on the teacher's desk and begin scribbling on the blackboard.

"M-Minnie?" Clarabelle spoke first. "Are you really here?"

The mouse looked at the cow and smiled weakly. "Yes. I'm here. You can pinch me if you want."

Minnie held out her arm and waited for Clarabelle to touch her but the cow just continued to stare.

Horace, on the other hand, noticed the small wound on her head and the bandages around her wrist sticking out ever so slightly from under her sleeve. He also had noticed the slight limp as she walked into the room and the exhaustion in her eyes. "Are you alright, Minnie?" he asked.

Before she could answer, the room burst into a cloud of questions once again.

"How did you escape?"

"When did you get back?"

"What did they do to you?"

"How many were there?"

"Where's their hideout? I want to see it!"

"How did you get the wound on your head?"

Minnie raised her hands to quiet the room. "I know you have a lot of questions and to be honest so do I."

"What do you mean? Weren't you there?"

"Yes, I was, Huey, but I don't remember much of it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write.**


End file.
